No More
by Dilly
Summary: Takes place when Carly tells Sonny about her saving Alcazar. (S&C)
1. No More Ch1

*No More* Chapter 1 

"Sonny!" Carly called as she closed the door of the penthouse behind her.

"Sonny?" She called again when no one answered. She dropped her purse on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Sonny preparing dinner.

"Hey," He greeted her. He turned off the element and turned to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

"I need to talk to you." She said with a tight smile.

Sonny immediately tensed up and walked out into the living room, sitting in the middle of the couch. "What did you do?"

Carly narrowed her eyes at his back but followed him. "It's about Lorenzo."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He said simply.

"I know you sent Jason to kill him."

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Courtney told me that she overheard Jason talking about going to some alley to kill him."

He rubbed his temples. "So let me guess, you went there."

"Yes I did Sonny and Lorenzo was unconscious on the ground." She paused and looked at her husband, his eyes were emotionless. "I saved him. I wasn't going to at first but I did."

His eyes darkened with anger. "And how exactly did you do that?"

Carly flinched but kept looking into his eyes. "I preformed CPR, I did what I could."

"So it isn't enough that you saved my enemy, the man that kidnapped you but your lips touched his?" He got up and poured himself a glass of water. "Well if there was any doubt in my mind before that you had feelings for him, that's certainly gone."

"For one, he is not the one who kidnapped me, that was Ric!" She raised her voice, as much as she dared.

"But he kept you on his yacht and wouldn't take you home."

"He treated me like a queen, I'm not going to say I appreciated being help captive but it was a big step up from being chained on the wall in a panic room."

"Don't you think I know that?" He hollered at her. "I can't forget no matter how hard I try."

"How do you think I feel? I was the one in that room, I was the one who was fighting for my own and the baby's life. I know that it affected you too and everyone involved but what about me? I had nightmares for days, I can never forget that!" Carly finally started yelling. It was a good thing that Michael was out with Courtney.

"Don't try to change the subject, this is about your feelings for Alcazar."

"What feelings? Gratitude? That he saved my baby's life when it would have been easier to do the opposite? That he saved my life when that car was pulling me to the cliff? Yes I am grateful to him. Friendship? Yeah, I'm not going to deny the fact that we did have some good times on the yacht, they weren't the best circumstances but he did the best with what he could." She screamed at him. She sighed and tried to calm herself down, this wasn't good for the baby.

"Why would you want to be friends with him? He's a drug dealing wife stealer." Sonny growled, his temper rising more and more.

"And Brenda is a husband stealing slut but you still were friends with her weren't you?" Carly shot back. "Yeah you might not understand it and you might not like it but it's my decision Sonny, not yours. My friends are my decision or are you going to try to run that aspect of my life too? Yeah I gave him COR, yeah my lips touched his but you're having difficulties understanding that when I was automatically expected to forgive the fact that you slept with that hag? She had a child Sonny, do you know how that made me feel to think that it might be yours?"

"B—" he started to say but Carly cut him off.

"No, you're going to listen to me for once in your life Sonny, really listen. I didn't just save Lorenzo because I'm grateful to him, I was scared for Jason. I don't want him to go to jail. Anytime I try to help my family or do something that I think is right, it's the ultimate sin. But when you do anything, god forbid that I'm mad. You always have me begging for your forgiveness and thinking that everything is my fault but you know what, it's not. Yeah, some of the time it is but I can admit that, why can't you Sonny?"

There was a few seconds of silence and Carly grabbed her purse off the couch and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonny demanded.

"Out, I don't know when I'll be back but when I am, we can talk about this more."

With that, she walked out the door and closed it behind her.


	2. No More Ch2

Chapter 2 

Sonny stared at the door blankly for a few seconds. Suddenly he grabbed the door open. "Oh yeah, well maybe you shouldn't come back!" He screamed at the closing elevator doors. He sighed, that was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He walked back inside and slammed the door. He was still holding his glass of water but didn't notice until it shattered in his hand. He looked down at the glass and blood on the floor and shook his head. He went into the kitchen to clean up his hand when he noticed that the dinner he had prepared was still on the stove. He glared at it, as if blaming everything on the food. Another wave of anger hit him and the next thing he knew, he was whipping the pot at the window. Glass went everywhere but he didn't care. He went back into the living room and sat on the couch. He knew he should clean up all the glass but all he could think about was Carly. He knew that she was right, he had overreacted, and he had been a hypocrite. He could understand why she was angry with him; he was just surprised that she hadn't snapped earlier. He knew all of this, yet he was sitting alone amongst broken glass. If only he could admit to her what he could admit to himself. "How could I be so stupid?" He asked himself. "Especially when the stress is so bad for the baby."

Not sure why but he started laughing. None of what was happening was funny but he couldn't stop. That's how he was when Jason found him.

"Sonny?" He asked.

Sonny turned around to see Jason looking at him with a look of concern clearly readable on his face.

"What happened? I was on my way home when this came flying at me." Jason said, holding up an empty but very battered pot. "From your window."

He looked up at the pot and took it into his own hands. He fingered the dents and smiled.

"Sonny?" Jason presses, it was very evident that he was scared for his friend.

Sonny looked up and started laughing. "I had an accident."

"Well that much is evident," He glanced curiously at Sonny's bleeding hand.

When he got no answer, he looked at the stairs. "Where's Carly?" He was worried that she would encounter Sonny like this.

"She left."

"Left? Where did she go?"

"I don't know and I don't think she did either. She's not sure when she'll be back either." He said, his laughter dying down only to a few chuckles.

"Sonny, snap out of it? What the hell happened?" Jason was getting extremely worried. Sonny was flipping out and Carly was nowhere to be found.

"She left." Sonny said, standing up. The laughter was completely gone and his anger was back.

"Why did she leave?"

"We had an argument and she left. It's all my fault Jason."

"Just tell me what happened."

"She saved Alcazar and I guess I finally pushed her too far. She was right, everything she said was right."

"Do you have any idea of where she is?" He asked.

Sonny shook his head and sighed. "You have to go find her Jason, please. I don't want her out wandering the streets when she's this upset."

"Of course, will you be okay alone?"

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Jason looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

"Just for being here."

"Your welcome."

He closed the door and for the second time that night, Sonny was left alone.


	3. No More Ch3

Chapter 3 

Tears streamed down Carly's face. Her makeup was damaged beyond repair but she didn't care. A part of her was glad that she had finally stood up to Sonny but another part of her wanted to run back into his arms. She stood up straighter and wiped her tears. She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't back down this time. It was time for him to realize what he was doing wouldn't be acceptable anymore.

She walked into the park and spotted Courtney and Michael right away. She walked over to Courtney who was sitting on the bench.

"Hey, we were about to come home." Courtney said, gesturing to Michael who was on the swings.

"Mommy! Look at how high I can go!" Michael shouted, noticing his mother.

"Yeah, that's great sweetheart." She forced a weak smile and turned to her friend.

"Oh my god Carly, what happened?" She asked, noticing the tear stains.

"It's…it's a long story."

"Sit down, do you want to talk?" Courtney asked with wide eyes.

Carly sat down and looked into her friend's eyes. "I left."

"You left? What do you mean? Did you and Sonny get into a fight?"

"I told him that I saved Lorenzo. I stood up for myself Courtney but I think I've pushed him away for good this time. He thinks I have feelings for Lorenzo."

"Well do you?"

Carly shook her head. "I only feel gratitude and yes if I had met him under different circumstances then we could be good friends but he tortured my husband and kept me prisoner, I can't forget that."

"Well did you tell Sonny that?" Courtney asked.

"No, I told him I felt friendship for him but whether I do or not, it's not Sonny's decision. What if I wanted to be his friend, Sonny has no right to dictate to me who I can and can't be friends with."

"It sounds to me like this is just one big misunderstanding."

"It's not just Lorenzo though, it's everything. I just couldn't take how he was treating me, I love him but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to say something."

Courtney nodded. "Where are you going to go now?"

"I have no idea, I can't go home."

"You can come to our apartment, Jason won't mind."

Carly shook her head again. "I can't do that, it's just what Sonny is expecting."

Courtney nodded and smiled. "I have just the place."

Carly looked around at the familiar settings and smiled. "Thanks Courtney."

"Don't mention it, you and Michael will be fine here for the night. Everything you could need is here. Plus, I'm just a phone call away."

"Promise me again that you won't tell Jason?"

"I hate keeping things from him…"

"This is really important!"

"Okay fine, for you." Courtney relented.

"I really appreaciate this." Carly said, wrapping her in a hug.

"I know you do, now just call me if you have any problems."

"Thanks again."

When the door was shut behind Courtney, Carly turned to Michael and smiled.

"Well Mr. Man, what do you want to do?"

"Can we have order pizza?" He asked with a grin.

"You bet we can and then you know what? We can have ice cream for dessert." She pickjed up the phone and started dialing the number for the delivery place. She paused and thought about what Sonny would say if he knew what they were going to eat that night. She dismissed the thought and ordered a small pizza.

"Why isn't Daddy with us?" Michael asked, once she had returned to the couch.

"Daddy needs some time to think and be by himself for a little bit."

"But we're going back though right?"

"Eventually I'm sure we will."

"Okay Mommy."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Does this have anything to do with the way he's been treating you lately?"

She looked at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"He seems more angry, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry Mr. Man, I won't be and neither will you."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too."


End file.
